Witchy – eine Pflegeserie verschwindet
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Shortstory. Lavender und Parvati erleben das Schlimmste, das sie sich vorstellen können.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, sie gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen weil ich zuwenig Phantasie besitze um mir selbst welche auszudenken und werde sie nach Beendigung der Story sofort mit Schleifchen zurückschicken.

Und nun viel Spaß mit meiner ersten Fic die ich ins Netz stelle.

Und falls ihr Lust habt, dann erfreut mich doch bitte mit einem kleinen Review. Danke!

**Witchy – eine Pflegeserie verschwindet**

Ein spitzer Schrei aus Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle durchbrach die dösige Stille des gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsraumes. Alle Köpfe drehten sich nach Parvati Patil um, die, ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare gewickelt, gerade aus der Türe gestürzt kam und dabei zwei Erstklässler über den Haufen rannte. Sie blieb vor ihrer besten Freundin Lavender Brown stehen und fuchtelte ihr wild mit einer kleinen, rosanen Glasflasche vor dem Gesicht herum und japste mit einem deutlichen Unterton von Hysterie in der Stimme, „Sie sind leer, Lavender! Komm schnell mit! Bitte! Komm schnell! Leer!" Lavender fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus ihrem Sessel hoch und lies ihre ach so heiß geliebten Wahrsagebücher auf dem Tisch zurück. Und wenn sie das tat, hieß das, dass etwas wirklich schreckliches passiert sein musste! Die beiden Mädchen rannten zurück zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und keine zehn Sekunden später hörte man einen zweiten Schrei, der nun eindeutig zu Lavender gehörte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war von gespannter Stille überzogen.

Als sich aber fünf Minuten später immer noch nichts vernehmen ließ wandte sich jeder wieder seiner vorherigen Beschäftigung zu und hatte sofort das komische Benehmen der beiden Sechstklässlerinnen vergessen.

Diese saßen inzwischen in ihrem Bad und starrten ungläubig in ihren Badeschrank.

Dort türmten sich gelbe, blaue, rote, lilane, grüne, pinke, hellblaue, dunkelviolette, Fläschchen, Büchsen, Tiegel und Tuben in groß, klein, mittel, bauchig, rund, oval, langgezogen oder breit in fünf übereinander liegenden Fächern. Parvati schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein und Lavender war schon vor einiger Zeit vor dem Schränkchen in die Knie gegangen, die Hände in ungläubigem Entsetzen vor der Brust gefaltet.

An einem Schrank voll Badeutensilien war normalerweise ja nichts besonderes, aber in diesem Fall schon, denn alle gelben, blauen, roten, lilanen, grünen, pinken, hellblauen, dunkelvioletten, Fläschchen, Büchsen, Tiegel und Tuben in groß, klein, mittel, bauchig, rund, oval, langgezogen oder breit in ihren fünf übereinander liegenden Fächern waren ... leer.

Nicht einmal der Hauch einer Salbe oder Creme war darin zu finden.

In die nun entstandene Stille hauchte Lavender als erste die alles entscheidende Frage: „Wer war das?"

Parvati schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

ooo

In den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden saßen die beiden wie Schatten ihrer selbst, meldeten sich kaum und wirkten, als hätten sie soeben Voldemorts Auferstehung beigewohnt.

Selbst in der Doppelstunde Wahrsagen, dem letzten Fach des Tages, nahmen sie kaum etwas vom Unterricht wahr und erledigten ihre Aufgaben stillschweigend und mit gesenkten Köpfen.

Auch der nächste Tag war nicht viel besser und die dunklen Augenringe der beiden zeigten, wie viel Schlaf sie in der letzten Nacht gefunden hatten.

Alle Versuchte ihrer Klassenkameraden die beiden ein wenig aufzuheitern schlugen fehl. Und die Woche verging und Lavender und Parvati schienen den Schreck immer noch nicht richtig verdaut zu haben.

Und so blieb es nicht aus, dass Professor Dumbledore eines Abends beim Abendessen ihre leichenblassen Gesichter mit den wirklich unschönen Augenringen bemerkte und sich fragend zu Professor McGonagal hinüberlehnte, „Minerva, was ist denn mit Miss Brown und Miss Patil passiert? Sie sehen so blaß aus!" Die Antwort der Verwandlungslehrerin kam im Flüsterton zurück, „Ich habe gehört, dass jemand letzte Woche ihren gesamten Vorrat an Cremes und Salben ohne ihr Wissen ausgeleert haben soll und Miss Patil es wohl beim Haarewaschen gemerkt hat."

Dem Schulleiter war etwas mulmig zumute, als er weiterfragte, „Und wann war das genau?" „Am letzten Freitag, glaube ich. Wieso?"

„Nichts von belang, nur interessehalber!" , beeilte er sich zu sagen und widmete sich dann mit etwas zu großem Enthusiasmus seinen Erbsen.

Der Schulleiter verliess die große Halle an diesem Abend für seine Verhältnisse schon relativ früh und eilte zu seinem Büro.

Dort angekommen beorderte er via Kamin sofort eine Hauselfe namens Mingy zu sich. Die Elfe erschien prompt und ihre Ohren nahmen eine seltsame pinke Färbung an als der Schulleiter sie fragte,

„Mingy, woher _genau _hattest du die _komplette_ Pflegeserie _plus_ Zusatz von Witchy, die ich meiner Cousine letzte Woche zu ihrem 156 Geburtstag geschenkt habe?"


End file.
